


Imaginary Pigtails

by InkWings



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: But Abemiha is srsly really cute, Haha look its 5AM, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Mihashi pigtails yup it's a thing, Short Drabble, Tajima is a pervert kinda, abemiha, fluff kinda?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2095974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkWings/pseuds/InkWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lately, Abe has been getting even more grumpy towards Mihashi, and Tajima reckons he knows the reason why. He explains his rather interesting insight to Hanai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imaginary Pigtails

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this with my phone, and it's 5 AM. I didn't realize how fun tags were until I started adding them, and them I had to delete about thirty because this is really too short of a drabble to have that many tags. Hope you enjoy. Any mistakes are all mine, this is not beta-read, read at your own risk.

Hanai turned to Tajima, a tick in his brow, "hey, Tajima, do you think Abe's been harder on Mihashi lately?"

Tajima stared at the senior player for a moment, cogs whirring as he thought over the team's catcher and their oblivious pitcher.

"Well, i'm pretty sure it's 'cause Abe _likes_ Mihashi." He gave Hanai a meaningful look, "Kinda like he's a little kid pulling Mihashi's pigtails ya know? Well, imaginary pigtails."

Tajima giggled as he stared at Hanai's shocked expression. 

After a moment to process the new development, and Tajima's sudden maturity, Hanai opened his mouth.

"So..." He paused, lips pursed, before he took a deep breath, "how much do you bet that Abe's gonna be the 'catcher' in that relationship too?"

Tajima laughed, "Nope, the roles are definitely reversed. Abe's too prideful to be the catcher in that situation. Don't get me wrong, I'm sure he loves being a catcher out on the field, but in bed? Nah, I say, he's definitely a pitcher. "

"What?"

Tajima's head swiveled and he immediately twisted his body to swing an arm over Abe's shoulders. "So, Abe, how's the practice with Mihashi goin'? You get some good pitching in?"

Hanai choked on air.


End file.
